Alliance Bingo Battle 24
.png |start jst=12:00 April 20 2018 |end jst=22:59 April 25 2018 | Red Moon |Ranking Reward Individual Point Reward | Lady's Hat |Ranking Reward | New Fuka |Amalgamation | Fuka |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | Agatha |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (LR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (UR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (SR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden ® |Ring Exchange | Slime Queen |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden Shard | Ring Exchange | Furia |Alliance Battle Point Booster +60%/150% | Coorie |Alliance Battle Point Booster +20%/50% }} :The 24th Alliance Bingo Battle was held during The Slimefolk's Treasure event. Combine the strength of the members of your Alliance, remove panels, and aim for Bingo! ■LR MOON has been added to the individual ranking rewards!! MOON can be obtained from the following: * Individual Ranking Reward: Rank 1ー500 * Individual Point Reward: 40,000 Points LR MOON Crimson Wink Lv.10 (Max) :• Unleash all allies' skills / 30% chance Activations: 2 【Autoskill】 :• All allies recover 30% after a successfull attack / 100% chance Activations: 3 For more details, please refer to the Ranking Rewards Pages. ■GUR ADELE has been re-added!! UR ADELE and N UNIFORM are now available in the Ring Exchange Lineup! Obtain GUR ADELE through amalgamation! GUR ADELE ☆Sacred Stone Lv.10 (Max) 【Autoskill】 :• Deal 300% DMG to a all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 30% chance Activations: 3 In addition, the 5th Anniversary special cards ORACLE and ALECHIMIST are also available! ■About the increase in the number of Individual Ranking Rewards Rings During the 24th Alliance Bingo Battle, the number of obtained Individual Ranking Reward Rings has been increased! Rank 1ー100: from 1,700 Rings to 2,300 Rings! Rank 101ー300: from 1,300 Rings to 1,800 Rings! Rank 301ー500: from 900 Rings to 1,300 Rings! Rank 501ー1000: from 700 Rings to 1,000 Rings! ■Double Point Days! 8:00 April 22nd to 22:59 April 22nd (JST) 8:00 April 25th to 22:59 April 25th (JST) During this period, the number of points that can be earned from each battle will be doubled! Getting Bingo is extremely advantageous in the Alliance Bingo Battle! If you enter FEVER TIME, you'll receive even more Bingo Balls!! ①Defeat the Archwitch at the center panel of the Bingo Sheet! You can obtain Chance Ticket, MAIDEN SHARD card, and other special rewards by defeating the Archwitch! ②Get more points and balls during SUPER FEVER TIME! If you collect Red Fever Stars during FEVER TIME, you will enter SUPER FEVER TIME. During this period, obtained points will increase 3x. Moreover, you can acquire even more Bingo Balls than FEVER TIME! ③Choosing the number of Battle Points has been enabled! The more Battle Points you use, the higher the Attack and Defense of the unit increases. Plus, points earned will also increase. ※When you use a Valkyrie Rod to recover your battle points, you will not lose the excess point(s) after 5 and you will be able to use it for the next battles. ■Participation Requirements * You must be in an Alliance in order to participate. ■Event Schedule The Alliance Bingo Battle will be held according to the following schedule: 【23rd Event Schedule】 April 20th ー April 25th (JST) 1 08:00 ー 09:00 (JST) ※No Round 1 on Day 1 2 12:00 ー 13:00 (JST) 3 19:00 ー 20:00 (JST) Round 22:00 ー 23:00 (JST) ※The ranking rewards for the 24th Alliance Bingo Battle will be given out after April 25th (JST) when the calculations have been completed for all six scheduled dates. If GUR FUKA that can be obtained as an Alliance Bingo Battle reward, is amalgamated with the HAT material card that can be obtained as an individual ranking reward within 2000 rank, it will become GUR FUKA. ※GUR FUKA posses two skills. ※Amalgamation will increase the effectiveness of the first skill and adds a second skill. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. GUR FUKA ☆Flying Parasol Lv.10 (Max) • Deal 40% DMG 11 times to the enemy / 20% chance Activations: 1 【Autoskill】 • Own ATK 200% up after a successful attack / 100% chance Activations: 1 ※Caution * You can only participate in Alliance Bingo Battle during the scheduled dates and times listed above. * Please note that Rings received from the 24th Alliance Bingo Battle will expire after 00:00 on May 4th (JST). Please refer to the Help section for more information about the Alliance Bingo Battle. Ring Exchange To exchange Rings for prizes, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Rewards Local ABB Times